1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a stackable multilayer substrate and, more particularly, to a substrate that mounts integrated circuits (ICs) thereon so that the integrated circuits are impervious to high acceleration forces and atmospheric conditions.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is well-known in the prior art to utilize a thin-film structure that can be formed from multilayers of low-temperature co-fireable ceramic tape with power and ground connections between the multilayers. The so-called co-fireable ceramic tape is a flexible substrate before heating manufactured by various companies including DuPont who sells its product under the trademark Green Tape. The thin and flexible material becomes rigid after it is subjected to heat as by firing in an oven. DuPont and other companies market this material for high-density packages of ICs with conductive layers sputtered onto the multilayers of the ceramic tape before its firing.